Das Richtige
by Colera
Summary: Nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass das Hauptquartir sicher ist, stattet Nymphadora diesem einen Besuch ab, unwissend, dass dort bereits jemand ist, der unter Sirius Tod noch mehr leidet als sie... Please R


Im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf war es still. Unheimlich still. Seit Sirius' Tod schien sich eine unheimliche Ruhe über sie alle gelegt zu haben.

Nymphadora trat durch die Tür und blickte sich um. Ein Windhauch blies durch die offene Tür und bewegte leicht die Vorhänge vor dem Porträt von Sirius' Mutter. Es erinnerte sie auf unheimliche Weise an den verfluchten Vorhang im Ministerium, der ihren Cousin verschluckt hatte.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. Um sie herum war nun nur noch pure Dunkelheit, undurchdringbar. Sie hörte nichts, außer ihrem eigenem Atem und ihre leisen Schritte, die in der Stille widerhallten, als sie in die Richtung der Küche ging. Nicht einmal Kreacher war da, um ihr Beleidigungen hinterher zu keifen.

Erst seit heute Nacht wussten sie, dass das Hauptquartier sicher war, denn Kreacher hatte es bestätigt, indem er - wenn auch widerwillig - die Befehle Harrys befolgt hatte. Sie war die erste, die seit dem Tode Sirius' dessen Haus betreten hatte. Nun gehörte es Harry. Aber Nymphadora bezweifelte, dass Harry hier noch einmal freiwillig einen Fuß hineinsetzten würde.

Sie stieß die Küchentür auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Raum nicht leer war. Ihr Herz machte einen unangenehmen Hüpfer.

"Was machts du denn hier, Remus?"

Der Mann am Ende des Tisches, der sich bisher - mit einem Glas, das augenscheinlich Sherry enthielt, in der Hand - in seinem Stuhl im Schatten zurückgelehnt hatte, richtete sich auf. Es war wirklich Remus.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er heiser. Selbst in der Düsternis bemerkte sie, wie blass er war. Ihn hatte Sirius' Tod mehr getroffen als jeden anderen.

Sie trat näher. "Dumbledore sagt, das Hauptquartier sei sicher. Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es hier aussieht."

"Und wie sieht es hier aus?", fragte er müde. Sie rechnete im Stillen die Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond aus. Nur noch drei Tage. Sie blickte sich um und registrierte das Chaos in der Küche, das letzte Woche, als sie den Grimmaulplatz verlassen hatten, noch nicht dagewesen war. Das Geschirr schien in aller Eile durchwühlt worden zu sein und augenscheinlich fehlten auch einige Dinge.

"Wer war das?", fragte sie Remus und deutete au das Durcheinander.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube, Mundungus hat sich hier bereichtert. Was für eine Schande.", fügte er düster hinzu.

Sie ging zu ihm hin, wobei ihr Herz immer schneller schlug, während sie sich ihm näherte. Warum? Warum musste das sein? Warum hatte sie sich in ihn verlieben müssen? Sie war doch nichts für ihn, sie war viel zu jung, viel zu dumm und zu tollpatschig für diesen wundervollen Mann...

Sie ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Er blickte sie forschend an. Sie konnte seinen Atem zu sich herüberwehen spüren, er roch entsprechend dem Getränk in seiner Hand.

"Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, Nymphadora...", sagte er schließlich nachdenklich.

"Hör auf, mich so zu nennen.", erwiderte sie matt. Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Und was meinst du mit 'Du siehst nicht gut aus...' ?"

Remus sah aufgeschreckt aus. "Oh, nein, ich meine natürlich... ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine." Er seufzte und leerte sein Glas.

Sie schwiegen. Remus starrte düster in sein leeres Glas. Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu der noch fast vollen Flasche hinüber. Nymphadora bemerkte das.

"Ich finde nicht, dass du dich betrinken solltest.", sagte sie resolut, nahm die Flasche und stellte sie außer Reichweite Remus' auf die Anrichte.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht...", sagte er leise. Er hob den Kopf, als sie zurückkam und das Glas nahm.

"Aber was soll ich sonst tun?", fragte er langsam.

"Rede mit jemandem!", antwortete Nympahdora über die Schulter, während sie das Glas ausspühlte.

"Mit wem? Sonst habe ich mit Sirius geredet..."

Sie stellte das nasse Glas verkehrt herum auf die Spüle und drehte sich um, überrascht, dass die Lösung für Remus nicht auf der Hand lag.

"Rede mit _mir_!", sagte sie eindringlich.

Er schwieg. Hielt er sie für ungeeignet? Dachte er, sie könnte kein Verständnis aufbringen? War sie für ihn nur die witzige, alberne, tollpatschige Tonks, die für ernste Angelegnheiten nicht zu gebrauchen war?

"Vertraust du mir nicht?" Sie klang kühler, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Er blickte erschrocken auf. "Oh, doch, doch! Nur ... ich weiß auch nicht ... dir geht es doch auch nicht viel besser als mir, oder? Mit wem hast du geredet?"

Genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Mit niemandem hat Nymphadora geredet. Mit wem auch? In diesem Punkt war sie genauso wie Remus. Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, aber sie behielt ihre Probleme lieber für sich. Sie verschränkte die Arme. "Ich betrinke mich auch nicht.", sagte sie beleidigt.

Remus zog die Brauen hoch. Es schien zu wissen, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. "Ich glaube, du machst viel schlimmere Dinge."

"Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?"

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Er sagte es in einem ganz anderem Ton als vorhin. "Du veränderst dich noch mehr als vorher, bis dich keiner mehr erkennt und keiner mehr deine Gefühle erkennen kann. Du versteckst dich, Nymphadora. Ist das besser, als offen zuzugeben, dass es einem nicht gut geht und sich zu betrinken?"

"Du redest kompletten Blödsinn, Remus!", erwiderte sie wütend. "Und hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"

Er stand auf. "Mit deinem Namen ist es genauso. Du hast doch nur Angst, nicht zu passen, dich zu sehr hervorzuheben. Du willst nicht anders sein, nicht wahr?"

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen, als sie wütend rief: "Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Ich wollte dir nur helfen! Lass mich in Ruhe!" In diesem Moment hasste sie niemanden mehr als ihn. Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er wagen, alle ihre Gefühle vor ihr offen zu legen, als bestünde sie aus Glas? Sie fühlte sich auf einmal nackt, verletzlich. Sie wollte sich umwenden, weggehen, ihre Tränen vor ihm verbergen, aber er packte sie am Arm und drehte sie um. Keine Spur von Müdigkeit oder Trauer war noch in seinem Gesicht übrig. Er wirkte entschlossen, vielleicht sogar zornig.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten. Es war schon lange her, dass sie in der Gegenwart von jemand anderem geweint hatte. Heimlich, nachts, wenn niemand da war, weinte sie, wegen diesem und jenem, weil niemand sie wirklich ernst nahm (außer Dumbledore vielleicht, er machte ihr wirklich Angst, manchmal, aber wenigstens konfrontierte er sie nie mit ihren Gefühlen), weil für sie nicht die geringste Hoffnung bestand, dass Remus sich jemals in sie verlieben könnte.

Und nun stand sie vor ihm, dem Mann, den sie liebte, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte und all ihre Wut und ihr vorübergehender Hass gegen ihn wandelte sich in Hilflosigkeit, entsetzliche Hilflosigkeit, die sie so an sich selbst hasste. Sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Seine Gesichtszüge verloren an Härte und zeigten ihr jetzt Mitleid. Nymphadora hatte nie Mitleid gewollt, mitunter auch ein Grund, weshalb sie niemandem von ihrem Problemen erzählte, aber nun war sowieso alles zu spät.

Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. Haltlos schluchzend ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich schwach.

"Jetzt bleibt wohl die Frage, wer hier mit wem reden sollte.", sagte er sanft. Sie wischte ihre Tränen ab. Nun, da sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte, spürte sie ihr Herz wieder rasen. Sein Umhang mochte vielleicht geflickt sein, aber stank nicht, wie manch einer vermutete, sondern er roch angenehm nach... Remus. Ja, er roch nach ihm. Blödsinn, wonach sollte er denn sonst riechen? Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie genoss seine Nähe, bis Remus sagte: "Wovor versteckst du dich, Nymphadora? Da ist doch noch mehr als nur Sirius, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte schwach. Sie schloss die Augen. "Du hattest nie das Problem, dass man dich für dumm hält, für eine Witzfigur, der man nichts Ernsthaftes zutrauen kann und das man wie ein kleines Kind behandeln muss?"

"Nein." Er seufzte. "Ich finde, Werwölfe werden ein wenig _zu_ ernst genommen..."

"Besser als gar nicht."

"Aber du _wirst_ doch ernst genommen! Vom Orden. Und auch als Aurorin."

Nymphadora löste sich von ihm und richtete sich auf. Sie schnaubte. "Glaubst du das? Molly hat doch schon Angst, wenn ich einen Stapel Teller trage und Scrimgeour lässt mich die ganze Zeit nur Schreibtischarbeit machen. Deswegen bin ich nicht Aurorin geworden, ich will nicht immer nur am Tisch sitzen und irgendwelche Berichte einordnen, ich will da raus und etwas tun!"

"Warum sagst du ihm das nicht?"

"Das _habe_ ich. Und hat nur gelacht und gesagt, ich soll meinen süßen kleinen Sabbermund halten und meine Arbeit machen, falls dass nicht zu anspruchsvoll für mein kleines Hirn ist."

"Das hat er _nicht_ gesagt."

"Aber er hat es so gemeint.", erwiderte sie knapp und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

"Das kannst du nicht wissen." Er stand nun vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinab. Sie mochte diese Gefühl nicht, aber sie tat nichts.

"Ist doch egal." Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, mit ihm zu diskutieren (besonders, da Remus sowieso gewinnen würde) und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.

Sie hörte den Stuhl neben sich leise knarzen. Offenbar hatte Remus sich neben sie gesetzt. Er zog ihre Hände weg.

"Ist da sonst noch was, was du mir vielleicht erzählen willst?" Er schien zu wissen, dass ihr noch etwas auf dem Herzen lag, aber sie würde einen Teufel tun und es ihm auch noch erzählen. Wie würde er denn reagieren, wenn er erführe, dass dieses Mädchen sich in ihn verliebt hatte?

Sie lachte bitter. "Das willst du nicht wissen. Wirklich nicht."

"Oh doch, das will ich."

"Willst du nicht."

"Warum bist du dir so sicher?", beharrte Remus.

"Ich bin ein Spion. Ich hab von Anfang an nur für Du-weißt-schon-wem gearbeitet.", witzelte sie.

Er starrte sich an.

"Das war ein Scherz." Nymphadora seufzte.

Remus stand wieder auf. Keine Spur eines Lachens war zu sehen, er war völlig ernst. "Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, _warum_ dich keiner ernst nimmt."

Sie sprang wütend auf. "Was soll das heißen? Nur, weil ich hin und wieder einen Witz mache, heißt das nicht, dass ich nur eine Witzfigur bin!" Sie verstummte, schweratmend, während sie spürte, wie sich ihre Augen erneut trübten. Oh mein Gott, ständig musste sie rumheulen!

Remus öffnete gerade den Mund, aber sie war nicht mehr zu bremsen: "Willst du wirklich wissen, was los ist? Willst du wirklich wissen, warum ich so viele schlaflose Nächte verbringe? Willst du wirklich? Willst du wissen, dass du der Grund bist? Dass ich mich schon am ersten Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen, in dich verliebt habe? Dass ich in deiner Gegenwart nicht mehr klar denken kann, dass mir mehr wert bist als ich selbst? Willst du das wissen?"

Die beiden starrten sich an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Es war passiert. Jetzt wusste er es. Es gab keine Chance, sich herauszureden, sie hatte es klar gesagt. Was würde er tun? Sie auslachen? Sie anschreien? Oder einfach nur angewidert zurückweichen?

Aber sie sah nichts weiter als seine ausdruckslose Miene, als sie weinend auf dem Küchenfußboden zusammenbrach.

Sie hörte seine sanfte Stimme direkt neben sich. Offensichtlich hatte er sich neben sie auf den Boden gesetzt. "Mir geht es genauso, Nymphadora. Ich liebe dich auch."

Langsam blickte sie auf. Er saß tatsächlich neben ihr, hob nun die Hand und wischte ihre die Tränen von der Wange.

Sie hörte auf zu schluchzen. "Meinst du das ernst?"

Er nickte nur. Er strich ihr durchs Haar. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie.

Sie schloss die Augen. Es war das Schönste, was sie je gefühlt hatte. Seine Lippen waren so warm und weich, wunderbar zu küssen. Er küsste ganz sanft, nicht so stürmisch wie die Männer, die Nymphadora im Laufe ihres jungen Lebens geküsst hatte. Aber Remus war auch nicht wie die anderen, das hatte sie schon immer gewusst. Er war nicht so wie die anderen darauf aus, möglichst schnell mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen, nein, er war viel zärtlicher, für ihn zählte die Liebe, das Zusammensein.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen waren und sich einfach nur geküsst hatten, als er sich von ihr löste. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah sie nicht Glück oder Freude in seinem Gesicht, so wie sie sich eben gefühlt hatte, im Gegenteil, er wirkte müder und trauriger denn je. Er stand auf und seufzte.

"Oh, Nymphadora ... Glaub mir, wir sind nicht für einander geschaffen."

Sie sprang auf. "Was redest du da? Warum nicht?", fragte sie ihn verzweifelt.

Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. "Du hast etwas besseres als mich verdient. Keinen Wewolf."

"Das ist doch völlig egal!"

"Das ist es nicht.", erwiderte er schlicht. "Ich bin zu gefährlich für dich." Er ließ ihre Hand los. Sie starrte ihn an.

"Du bist der wundervollste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe, warum sollte ich dich gehen lassen?", stellte sie fassungslos fest. Sie konnte es nicht glauben: Eben hatten die beiden sich ihre Liebe gestanden und nun wies er sie so ab!

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Dann triff einen anderen wundervollen Mann.", sagte er ungewöhnlich kühl. Er drehte sich um und ging weg. "Und vielleicht sollte er nicht gerade zehn Jahre älter sein als du!", rief er noch über die Schulter.

Es tat weh, Nymphadora so stehen lassen, aber Remus hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war das einzig Richtige.

"Remus, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", hörte er sie noch hinter sich schreien. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, er wusste, dass sie nicht weit hinter ihm war. Er erreichte die Küchentür und schlug sie hinter sich zu, bevor sie bei ihm war. Er war froh darüber, er war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob sein Entschluss lange stand gehalten hätte, wenn sie ihn wieder mit diesen wundervollen blassblauen Augen angesehen hätte, in die er sich schon vor so langer Zeit verliebt hatte.

Aber er durfte seinen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben. Er war ein Werwolf und das hieß, dass er eine Gefahr für seine Mitmenschen war. Er brauchte diese Gefahr nicht auch noch vergrößern, indem er etwas Falsches tat. Er musste das Richtige tun. Er würde niemals aufhören können, das Richtige zu tun.


End file.
